1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of light emitting diodes LED) and fiber optic lighting systems and in particular to a system which simulates neon lights or signage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to simulate neon with LEDs. Most of the solutions comprise a string of small LEDs closely spaced. The LEDs are encapsulated or covered with a diffusing material or lens. The resultant line of light generated by the LEDs appears to be continuous. One serious drawback of this type of device is that individual LEDs have widely varying life degradation curves. After a short period of time, the uniformity in output is no longer within a desirable range. A visible example of this phenomenon is the LED street signal lamps that are a few years old. They have many LEDs that are ‘out’ or very dim and they no longer look uniformly illuminated.
Another drawback of a device comprised of many LEDs in a closely spaced line is that due to the difficult manufacturing process of LEDs, they vary considerably in wavelength and intensity even when new. Close attention to binning the LEDs is required at time of device manufacture.
Yet another drawback of devices of this type is that most are rigid and cannot be bent to form letters or graphic lines. The few devices that can be bent have a backbone that fills the gap between the lighted portion and the base, eliminating the ‘open look’ of a neon sign.
Several fiber optic illuminators based on LEDs have also been manufactured. These devices incorporate one or more LEDs configured to shine into the end of a fiber. These devices are too bulky when placed at the end of a fiber to give the look and feel of a traditional bent neon tube.